


Master and Servant

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Draco/Harry drabble...Harry gets a pet.





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=luciademedici)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/luciademedici/)**luciademedici** who gave me:  
prompts:  
voodoo, animated turnips, fried newts, cooking sherry, trapped  
  
pairings:  
marcus/katie, theodore/pansy, draco/harry, voldemort/harry, krum/hermione  


* * *

Harry couldn't believe he'd finally managed to trap Malfoy after all these years. It was easier than he expected and yet harder than he thought it would be to do the right thing. He should be calling for backup, he should be informing the Order he finally captured Draco, but instead he had Draco pinned to the wall.  
  
"Voodoo is a wonderful thing," Harry leaned against the bathroom counter. "You can do so much with one little doll."  
  
Harry popped the buttons on the shirt of the doll and Malfoy's eyes widened in horror when the buttons of his shirt flew across the room. Harry was gratified to see a bit of fear in Malfoy's eyes and swiftly ripped the shirt off the voodoo doll. He approached Malfoy quickly, grabbed his wrist, and turned his arm over. The Dark Mark stood out in stark relief against Malfoy's pale skin. The snake writhed when Harry lightly ran his finger tip over the mark and Malfoy moaned.  
  
"Hassseht esssss," Harry hissed.  
  
The snake writhed as if in pain and responded, "You will free the boy...He is of no use to you."  
  
"Hasessss esss heeetha," Harry replied and Malfoy squirmed against the wall. "Seeth...eetthh..."  
  
"You will not kill him," The snake insisted. "You do not have the courage for that."  
  
Harry struggled with himself for several moments. He wanted to kill Malfoy, he was trained to kill, and in war forgivable to kill the enemy. Harry's grip on the voodoo doll tightened and Malfoy let out a sharp scream of pain.  
  
"Am I hurting your Malfoy?" Harry pressed his lower body against him and smirked when he felt Malfoy's cock hard against his own. "Does the pain turn you on?"  
  
He traced the snake again and rubbed the voodoo doll over the bulge in his own pants. Malfoy moaned and Harry threaded his free hand through Malfoy's hair. He forced Malfoy's head back and sunk his teeth into the smooth cords that lined his neck. He left teeth marks there, branding him, and when Malfoy whimpered in pleasure he drew back.  
  
"The snake and I have discussed this," Harry tugged Malfoy's hair hard, pulling out several silver strands. "I think I'll keep you...A prisoner of war if you will. You use to serve the Dark Lord but now you'll serve me."  
  
"Fuck you, Potter," Malfoy snarled. "I'll never serve you."  
  
"You will," Harry pulled away and laid the doll on the bathroom counter. "You will do what ever I tell you, Malfoy and you'll be begging for more."  
  
Harry pulled his wand and leveled it at the doll, "Crucio!" He shouted and Malfoy began writhing against the wall. Harry reached behind him and found Malfoy's cock. He stroked it hard, squeezing the shaft, and he felt the moment Malfoy's release was upon him. He released the curse.  
  
"Who's in control now?" Harry snarled and stroked Malfoy again. "Who is your Master now?"  
  
"You are," Malfoy sobbed, his body twitching. "You are master."  
  
Harry waved his wand again, fitting Draco with a collar and cock ring, before wrapping his arms around him and Apparating. Malfoy whimpered when Harry stripped him, he came when Harry lashed his back with the cane, and best of all was his surprise when Harry pushed him into the cage with the others.  
  
"Look," Blaise whispered. "Master has brought us a treat."  
  
Malfoy screamed as they fell upon him, marking his skin, and he heard Longbottom moan.  
  
"Fresh meat."


End file.
